


A Spell, Oh a Spell

by SleepyJirachi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Also Gladion being dumb, F/M, First Kiss, I'm a day late but let's pretend it's still Halloween, Local blond thinks best friend is a witch read all about it, Lonashipping, dumb fluff, mahinashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyJirachi/pseuds/SleepyJirachi
Summary: Witchcraft had to be the only explanation, loathe as he was to admit it.Or, in which Gladion attends a Halloween party.





	A Spell, Oh a Spell

Witchcraft had to be the only explanation, loathe as he was to admit it. 

Some_ hocus pocus _ casted upon him, some successful hex that lured his tongue into agreeing to make an appearance at Hau’s Halloween costume party--the very same tradition that he’d successfully dodged attending for the past three years. Among his small circle of friends, two things were well known:

Gladion Aether did not do parties. 

Not unless they were business oriented and even then he found himself retreating to solitude after too long. Any invites to small gatherings were always conveniently declined, Gladion falling back on the (completely archaic at this point) excuse of having business at Aether to attend to. Yes, even on weekends. And _ yes _, even though he’s his own boss and could easily reschedule time to navigate through whatever work, fact or fictional, he had to do. 

The other tidbit? That he most certainly did not do costumes. Theatrics were one thing--although he’d say he’s successfully dropped his gaudy battle gesture (his friends and teammates would beg to differ)--getting gussied as some supernatural creature just because? Absolutely not. He’d long since given up on celebrating Halloween after the disappearance of his father...

So witchcraft indeed had to be the force that could have him in this half-heartedly assembled vampire attire, enduring several playful jabs from others about how he should’ve dressed as a ghost with his spotty social record, while taking up a relatively secluded corner at Hau’s place. So obviously out of place (and maybe a little out of his mind too). 

But it wasn’t all bad. The levity in the air was a welcome change from his last few weeks holed in his office and even if he wasn’t onboard with costumes, he had to admit that there were some good ones about--Lillie as the way too intricate ghost bride, Mallow as a nymph, Kiawe as a zombie, Lana as a mermaid. Although he did have to refrain from shaking his head at Ilima dressed as a prince of all things--but who was _ he _to balk at a lack of creativity? He’d hardly changed from his normal attire.

Though one guest in particular caught his eyes several times throughout the evening. The _ witch _ who’d got him into this predicament in the first place. 

The Alolan Champion had a reputation for being charming, maybe even too much so with her bubbly smile, down to earth attitude and heart of gold. Naturally, people were drawn to the girl like a magnet and Gladion had yet to hear of anyone who didn’t have a favorable opinion of her.

Himself included. 

Gladion would be the first one to admit his admiration for Selene. She’d saved his family, saved the region-**-twice** for that matter, and continued to shine with her Pokemon and hold her Championship title seemingly with ease. To this day he’d yet to win a single match against her, even if he’s cut it close. There was no one better to hold the position of Champion in his eyes, no better rival to grow stronger with. 

But. 

Admiration didn’t explain the new tendency of his heart to skip when she’d chirp his name, nor did it explain the way that her face so often found its way into his thoughts. Or the mild irritation he felt watching _ prince-oh-so-charming _ twirl her about. And it _ definitely _didn’t explain how a pout and a plea for him to attend this party made all his reservations about these events vanish into thin air and the quickest betrayal of an “okay” slip from his lips. 

And so he finds the dark gown that trails behind her and pointed hat situated atop her head a fitting look, because surely she’d done _ something _ to him. Casted a spell. Slung a curse. Perhaps he’s buying too much stock into her “spooky fun facts” that she’d taken great delight in sharing with him in her countdown to Halloween, but there’s no _ logical _explanation for these feelings he can grasp onto. Especially not with them affecting him for months now. 

Black magic would be one way of clarifying why his breath halted when her soft hazel eyes, framed by hints of makeup that had her looking every bit like she commanded the night itself, eventually landed upon his. And for a few seconds he’d held her gaze before...she turned back to chirping at Ilima. The idea crosses Gladion’s mind that he can escape the rest of the festivities right now--everyone’s seen him, he’d dressed up, he’d been here for about an hour. Miraculously avoided anyone asking him _the dreaded question _ as well. 

Maybe because he didn’t particularly look like he’d have treats to give. And his pointed stare would ward off most from trying some sort of trick. 

He got no further than standing when his idea goes right out the window. Selene happened to be sashaying over in his direction...and if he wasn’t mistaken, he could swear there was a glint in her eyes.

So much for an escape plan. 

“You’re not leaving already, are you, _ Dracula _?” Her playfulness contrasts her mystical attire and he couldn’t help wondering if that makes her an even better witch. The title nonetheless makes his lips twitch at the corners as she continues. “You just get to the party and you’re already trying to get back into your coffin.” 

"You’re calling my office a coffin?” He chuckled, amused at how well the comparison fits. 

“It may as well be with how you’re always hiding in there till questionable hours.” 

“You’re one to talk about being up at questionable hours, Selene.” 

“Hmm, touché.” Selene conceded with a snicker, both knowing full well he’s scolded her about not getting adequate rest just as much as she’s returned the favor. “But you can spare a few more minutes right? There’s something I wanna show you outside.” 

And like clockwork his head nodded without a second thought, the “alright” automatic from him. They took a simple stroll not too far away from Hau’s place, Selene chatting about her visits with nearly everyone at the party as they make their way...wherever she was leading.

In hindsight, the thing she wanted to show him was so..._ Selene _, and he very well could have guessed the surprise beforehand if he weren’t being so cursed by emotional turmoil. Unironically, it’s her voice that snaps him out of it. 

“Look up! Pretty isn’t it?” Index finger pointed towards the inky sky littered with specs of gold above, her grin rivaled the shine of the stars above. 

Noting just that, his emerald gaze followed her hand and the blond found himself relaxed at the sight, at the moment in general. This wouldn’t be the first time that she’s coaxed him into stargazing with her, surely wouldn’t be the last either. But admittedly, it was through moments like this that he learned to appreciate nature more, found a way other than battling at the Battle Royal to de-stress. 

He hummed in agreement and a peaceful silence fell between them. 

That is, until curiosity got the better of him. 

“You called me out here to stargaze with a party going on?” Not that he minded--and a lot of him felt good at the thought. 

“Okay, okay, you got me.” His gaze snapped to her, eyebrow quirking up in question. Mischief made itself at home in her eyes, her lips spread in a grin as she faced him. Took a step closer. Accelerated his heart rate. _ Again. _

“I _ did _wanna show you the stars. But I also have a question.” 

“Shoot.” 

His fate was all but sealed at that point, and the drop in the pit of his stomach made him very aware of that. His body worked well ahead of his mind tonight, it seemed.

“Trick or Treat, Gladion?” 

_ He should’ve never asked. _

“You can’t be serious, Selene.” A groan, that only makes her giggle, her expectant look saying he wasn’t getting off the hook here. Beyond a spare pen from work in his pocket he had nothing to give that would constitute as a “treat”. 

He’d heard tales of Selene’s tricks from Hau and Lillie as well (even if they weren’t he recipients)--the Champion happened to be fond of harmless glitter pranks, playfully sprinkling a generous amount upon her prey. Arceus, extracting the pesky stuff out of his hair and clothes would take weeks. 

But at this point, he had no other options--offering to take her for dessert a few days in the future could work. Although this was miss _ strictly sticking to tradition _ he was dealing with.

Gladion sighed, shaking his head. Accepting his defeat. “You know I don’t have anything sweet on me.” 

She looked even more gleeful before tsking in faux disappointment. “Then it looks like, I’ll just have to put a spell on you~” 

_ ‘Like you haven’t, already?’ _ Nearly slipped from his tongue, but he reigned it in, arms folding across his chest instead. 

“Is that spell burying me in glitter?” He grumbles, feeling an odd relief when she shakes her head. 

“I can’t believe someone blabbed about my tricks already.” A pout crosses her lips, before another step closer. “But no glitter this time. Promise.” ...he thinks he sees her face pinken a bit, but is sure he’s only imagined it. 

For a few seconds he’s waiting, anticipating _ something _jumping out at him. A bucket of water to fall on him from out of nowhere. What he did not anticipate however, was her to close what distance remained between both of them, to feel her hands clutching at his shirt as a warmth presses to his lips. 

Nor for the sensation to end as quickly as it ended. 

His eyes were widened, heat beginning to burn his cheeks, but all he could do is dumbly stare, his heart loud enough he swears she can hear it. But she’d fared no better, her face matching his, save for the sheepish smile she wears. 

_ Oh… _

_ ...oh _. 

Gladion suddenly felt like an idiot for not realizing sooner what his “ailment” has been. 

Why she could talk him into just about anything, the way her presence and voice could elicit responses that no one else could. 

“Happy Halloween, Gladion.” Twirling on her heel, she rather quickly skittered her way back to the party. 

And Gladion’s brain finally re-circuited (too late), a hand raising to his still tingling lips. A small semblance of a smile played at them. “Heh, some spell, moonbeam.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Gladion and his dumb logical brain I love him. Listen he got there eventually hdklfhdf. Thank you for reading!


End file.
